


A night out with Bucky

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a great friend, Cheating ex boyfriend, Childhood Friends, Drunk Sex, F/M, Good Sex, One Night Stand?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, break ups, maybe not, turned lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: can I have a Bucky request where the reader and 40s Bucky are best friends go out dancing and they both get drunk off their a*ses and she ends up giving him a lap dance and they do the deed and then they have to confront (awkwardly) the next morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night out with Bucky

 

"Come on doll that punk wasn't worth it, why don't you come with me to the bar. It will be just you, me and Steve just like the good old days" Bucky tried to cheer me up, trying to cheer me up from my breakup. I caught my now ex boyfriend tonging the town whore at the movies last week and his excuse was that I wasn't giving him any action. When Bucky got wind of what he did gave him a lesson on how to respect a woman. Since then him and Steve have been trying to cheer me up. Bucky would tell me that I didn't need to put out just to keep a guy. If he really loved you he would wait until I was ready. Ironically I was going to call my ex up and tell him I'm was ready, that quickly changed.

"I don't want to go buck, it's still painful" I hiccuped before looking at him from my bed. "was with him for a six months, I was going to tell him I was ready and now I feel so stupid"

"It's going to be ok y/n, I promise. Look at it this way you saved yourself from giving yourself to someone who wasn't worth it" I wasn't a virgin but I took having sex very seriously I wanted it to be special. Bucky knelt down so he was at my eye level. "You deserve to be happy doll, come out with me and Steve. Please" Bucky pulled the one face I could never say no to.

"Ok, I'll be ready by six" I replied before Bucky pulled me into a tight hug.

"Ok I'll be here at six thirty then" Bucky teased causing me to smack him. "Ok I'm sorry hahaha but I'll see you later ok"

"Ok, bye buck I'll see you later" he kissed my forehead before exiting my apartment.

*time skip*

True to his word Bucky showed up at my apartment at six thirty but without Steve.

"Where's Steve?"

"He got into a fight again and wanted to stay home but he wanted me to take you out still."

"No we should go take care of him ! ! !" I started to take off my heals.

"No doll he specifically said that should take you out. Here give me your phone we'll call him and you'll see" I handed him my phone. Ten agonizing minutes of Steve insisting that he was ok and that Bucky should take me out we finally left my apartment.

We made it to the bar down the street and Bucky chose a booth far away from everyone. Specifically away from the women in the bar so they wouldn't hit on him. He wanted to reassure me that I had his undivided attention. "Cheer up y/n you're single now, you get to go out without asking if you can go out. For goodness sakes we could hang out again like we used to. That punk barely let you hang out with us ! ! !" He wasn't wrong my ex despised Bucky and Steve, especially Bucky. He would always say Bucky was trying to take me away from him and would prohibit me from hanging out with him.

"I know it's cause he hated you guys, always saying you were going to steal me away from him."

"Well Steve and I hated him even more. You know what let's stop talking about that low life and get some drinks." And so we did. One drink lead to two which lead to three and the next think we know we stumbling into my apartment.

"You know I was going to have sex that day I caught him cheating on me" I slurred kicking off my heals and sat next to buck on my couch. "I even bought cute lingerie for the occasion." I draped my legs on top of Bucky's lap.

"Well he's an idiot. It really is his loss y/n, you're a knockout and he lost it. I bet you looked gorgeous in your new lingerie" I bit my lip as he said that.

"You wanna see?"

"Kind of, yeah. But I don't want to pressure you" even in his drunken state Bucky was still a gentlemen.

"Of course I want to. I spent a lot of money on them, someone should at least see me in them. I'll be back." I carefully made my way into my room, taking off my dress and the undergarments that I had on. In my drunken state managed to find the lingerie and slipped it on. I didn't bother with the stockings and garter. Walking out into the living room I spotted Bucky staring at a photo of the two of us from back when we were kids. "So what do you think." Bucky's head snapped my direction and his mouth dropped. Unable to say a word he made his way over to me now with a smile on his face.

"You look absolutely stunning doll. Good god you're ex is an idiot." Bucky placed his right hand on my cheek and I leaned into it. "So stunning" feeling his hot breath on my face I rested my forehead against his as his left hand rested on my hip.

"Thank you Bucky" I replied as our noses touched. "Come with me" I pulled away but laced my fingers with his and lead him to my bedroom. "Sit" i tapped on the bed as I went to my record player and put on a slow song. I swayed my hips as I made my way over to him, turning around I sat on his lap and started rubbing my ass on his crotch.

"Oh doll" Bucky moaned as he got a hold of my hips but I removed them. Instead I turned around and placed his face between my breast before sinking to my knees. Running my hands up his thighs, I slowly got up again. Pressing my body against his and straddled him, his arms wrapped tightly around my lower back. His face buried in my chest again as I grind harder into him.

"Take me buck, take all of me" Bucky licked between my breast before lifting me up and laying me down on my bad. Bucky took his time to leave open mouth kisses all over my body, being as gentle as ever

"Bucky please I need you now, get rough with me. I won't break"

"Oh don't worry doll after I get done with you, you'll be ruined for other men" Bucky got off the bed and started removing his clothes until he was completely naked. In the mean time I started removing my lingerie and laid on the bed completely naked. Bucky soon joined me on the bed, laying on top of me as he moved his fingers up and down my wet pussy "y/n are you?"

"No I'm not buck" I felt his tip at my entrance and with one solid thrust he was fully inside me. "Oh Bucky ! ! !" My eyes rolled back

"Doll you feel so goooood" Bucky grunted into my neck as set a fast pace right off the bat. Skin slapping and swear words filled the room as we went at it like animals.

"I want to be on top buck, let me be on top" I panted before Bucky flipped us and I started to bounce on his impressive member.

"Oh doll you look so stunning" with both of my hands on his shoulders I started riding him faster.

"Yes yes yes yes oh buck yesssss ahhh" Bucky sat up and with one hand around my waste and the other tangled in my hair he began biting me collar bone.

"I don't think I can hold back any longer doll, tell me you're close"

"Yes Bucky I'm close yes yes yes ahhhhhh I'm cumming ahhh" I threw my head back screaming in ecstasy.

"Oh y/n" Bucky growled as I felt him cum inside me. Gradually we slowed down as our orgasms faded away. I cautiously got off of him and laid down on the bed, Bucky laid back and pulled me into a tight embrace. "That was "

"Yeah I know" I laughed as I tried to steady my breathing and started to fall asleep.

*the next day*

I woke up with the world worst headache. I rolled over and felt another body laying in my bed, panic took over as I started to remember what happened last night. Getting up as quiet as possible I put my clothes back on and made my way into the kitchen. Wondering what on earth are we going to do now.

"Uhhh morning y/n" I turned a see shirtless Bucky walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Bucky, do you want coffee?"

"Sure" I made us some coffee and sat in the living room in silence.

"Soooo" Bucky broke the awkward silence. "Do you want to talk about what happened last night?"

"Umm ok, well we were both clearly drunk that's for sure, look I really don't want this to ruin our friendship. I love you buck and it would kill me if we stopped talking to each other over a silly one night stand" I met his gaze and sensed a bit of hurt in his eyes.

"You're right but I don't think you can call what we have a friendship anymore. We had sex, really good sex." Bucky smirk

"It really was good sex, so what does this make us then?"

"I don't know yet, I mean we've known each other since we were kids. but I'd like to take you out on a date and figure it out. You're a great girl and I wouldn't mind calling you my best girl." I couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

"I'd like that a lot buck" Bucky leaned in and kissed me. Just as the kiss was about to get heated my phone went off. "Hold on let me answer it." It was Steve. "Hey Steve, yeah much better thank you for asking." I felt Bucky's lips on my neck. "Yeah Bucky got me out of my sad mood. Yeah he stayed the night. Ok we'll be over there in twenty minutes. Alright bye" I hung of the phone and Bucky pulled away waiting for me to tell him what Steve said. "He wanted to know if I was feeling better and if you got me out of my sad mood"

"I did" he bit my shoulder

"Yeah you did, he asked if you stayed over and he invited us to go eat breakfast. I said yes so we have to stop by your place so you can change"

"Ugh fine but after breakfast with Steve we are coming back here ok?" Bucky pulled me onto his lap

"Ok we will but come on let go so I can change" I wiggled free and ran to my room with Bucky following behind.


End file.
